


Right Place, Really Wrong Time

by haughtflashes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, but not too much, this is kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtflashes/pseuds/haughtflashes
Summary: Lena has a casual friends with benefits arrangement with Supergirl, but still doesn't know the hero's true identity. That is, until the hero accidentally goes off the grid for a few hours and the DEO needs to track her down.





	1. Oops, We Did It

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is pretty canon complaint, I guess so it's set after S2? It doesn't really touch on any plot, so tbh it could be whenever.

When Lena left Metropolis, she certainly did not expect to fall into an _arrangement_ such as this; especially not one with the cousin of her brother’s sworn arch-nemesis. She propped up on her elbows, enjoying the scene in front of her. Rings of gold curls, a naked chiseled body, and a discarded cape hanging off the edge of the bed. _A Luthor and a Super,_ she mused, _I doubt this is the scene anyone imagines when they hear that phrase._

“Ah, if only mother could see me now. I’d say she may have a heart attack, but I believe one needs a heart for one of those. Perhaps a stroke.” When she didn’t receive the laugh she expected, she looked up at the other woman, only to be met with a stoic expression. _Right, dark sense of humor is probably not everyone’s thing, especially not National City’s golden girl._

“I see your gears turning, SG. What could you possibly be thinking about so hard right now?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Um, I just, you know, wanted to make sure you were still good with all of this,” if the hero didn’t look so apprehensive, Lena would have been more amused at the awkward way she sporadically gestured her hands between the two of them to indicate what she meant by ‘all of this.’

A light chuckle escaped her lips, “Don’t worry Supergirl, you’re righteousness remains intact. I am still perfectly comfortable with the terms of our arrangement, but should that change, you’ll be the first to know.” She paused for a moment, pondering her own words. “I hope the same goes for you.”

“Yes, of course. I’m good, Ms. Luthor, I like what’s going on here. Just two consenting adults, doing the naked tango.” The youngest Luthor was equal parts amused and perturbed at the formality the hero displayed, given the current nature of their relationship. As for ‘naked tango,’ she was just going to pretend she didn’t hear that one.

“Please, Supergirl, we’ve been over this. You see me naked several times a week. You’re more familiar with places on my body than I am.” She knew her point had been made, but pressed on, enjoying the deep crimson spreading across the hero’s face. “You know how to make a notoriously composed woman such as myself scream at several different octaves. You can call me Lena, we’re there.”

“Right, yeah, I can do that, M- Lena. ”

The CEO was endlessly intrigued how flustered the hero can get, and decided to push on a little more. “I mean, how many times do we have to fuck to be on a first name basis?” As soon as the words left her mouth, she saw the hero’s pained expression and realized her mistake. _Damn, I am striking out on the jokes today. Maybe this is why I only have one friend._  “Oh, fuck, you know I didn’t mean it like that. You have a right to some privacy, you know I understand that.”

“I know, it’s just… It’s not because… I mean, it’s just for the best. I-” Lena decided to throw the other woman a lifeline, grabbing the other woman’s hand to calm her down.

_Ugh, I hope this doesn’t turn into too much of a heartwarming moment._ “Hey, it’s really ok. You deserve having a secret identity, and I’m sure it’s for some noble reason like protecting the one’s you love.” Apparently that last phrase was not the right thing to say, as Supergirl now wore a hopelessly apologetic face, almost as if holding back tears. “Plus, even if you trust me, you know better than anyone else that some government agency, evil organization, or agent of my family could be bugging me, my office, or my home. It doesn’t bother me, and if it starts to, I’ll let you know, and we can stop whatever this is and go back to platonic balcony chats and you saving my life. You will still do the save my life thing, right? Because I seem to be in need of it more frequently than the average citizen.”

“You know I will.” There was that signature smile. After seemingly talking the other woman off the ledge, Lena couldn’t help but have one more bit of fun.

“I will admit the first time we fucked, I thought it might be odd to be shouting out ‘Supergirl’ in the throws of passion, but it seems I shout it enough with all of the me almost dying you saving my life, that it was basically second nature.” That one got a good laugh out of the other woman, the tension from the moment earlier forgotten. _Finally, at least one landed._

“I’m glad you were able to overcome such an obstacle, Lena. I’d expect nothing less from a capable woman such as you. Now would you like a lift to work?”

“Well, since you’ve made me utterly late with this morning visit, I think I’ll take you up on that.”

* * *

 It had been a pretty standard morning for Kara so far, with no major crises at the DEO or CatCo. After chasing down some leads, she decided to swing by L Corp for lunch. Kara always felt a dash of pride seeing what a good mood Lena was in whenever they had a morning rendezvous, but also a tinge of guilt at the dual life she’s leading.

She knew Lena didn’t mind that _Supergirl_ , was keeping her identity under wraps, but she wondered if the CEO’s opinion would change knowing that her best friend _Kara Danvers_ was keeping such a monumental secret. Kara swore she was planning on telling the CEO, things were just… complicated.

She couldn’t exactly waltz into the DEO and go ‘Hey, so btw I’m fucking my best friend Lena Luthor, but she thinks Supergirl is fucking Kara Danvers’ best friend Lena Luthor, so I want to tell her my secret identity to make this a little less Jerry Springer, cool?’ Besides, she couldn’t even _talk_ to J’onn about Lena at all, because there were way too many things in her mind she didn’t want her space dad to see. Whenever the youngest Luthor came up in DEO conversations in the last few weeks, Kara applied the PPP method, chanting _Puppies, Pizza, and Potstickers_ in her head whenever J’onn was in the vicinity.

Lena looked up from her paperwork, breaking Kara’s musings. “Kara, what a lovely surprise.” She rose to greet the reporter.

“I come baring gifts. Well lunch, but food is really the greatest gift, isn’t it? Kombucha and Kale salad.” Kara may have been internalizing some of her guilt earlier when she decided to forego a classic Danvers lunch earlier and instead grab some of the CEO’s favorites. Well, and she _may_ have had a couple hamburgers on the way, too.

“Kara, are you okay,” Lena joked, crossing the room and grabbing her forehead, “are you sick? Has some alien possessed your form?” She let out a strained laugh, knowing that her friend was joking, but that last one hit a little too close to home. “

“Oh you know, I thought I’d switch it up today and grab some of your favorites.”

In that moment, the reporter was very thankful that she was the only one in the room with super hearing, as her breath hitched at Lena’s gleaming smile. “You are too good to me Kara Danvers, entirely too good.”

Suddenly, Kara was thankful for the kombucha, because at that comment, she really needed something to settle her stomach.

* * *

 Twice in the same day was pretty excessive; Lena knew she should put up more boundaries, not get too attached. But, then again, there was something familiar about the hero that put the youngest Luthor at ease, and it’s not like things could ever get too serious, the woman was still half a stranger. Plus, Lena needed this. The hero was one of the few people who could get her mind off of Kara Danvers.

Normally, Lena could keep her crush completely under control, but after this afternoon, when Kara had to go and be all extra sweet and thoughtful, the CEO was feeling all sorts of confused. She knew it was just Kara’s nature, and that she shouldn’t read too much into it, but sometimes the youngest Luthor was just a hopeless lesbian. _God, I thought by the time I was in my twenties, I’d be past the crush-on-your-straight-best-friend phase._

A thump at the balcony broke her trance. “You rang.”

“Yes, it seems I’m in need of assistance. I’m having trouble getting out of this dress, care to lend a hand?”

“Why are you trying to get out of your dress in your offi- Ohhh.” In an instant the taller woman was in front of her, arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in a close embrace. If it didn’t feel so right, Lena would find the position far too intimate, but nevertheless, she let herself relax in the moment. Supergirl was kissing her neck, moving up before pausing right next to her ear and letting out a small breath, “Yeah, let’s see about getting you out of this dress.”

“So, no Super emergencies, I take it? Do I have you to myself a bit?”

“I think they can handle the night without me.”

Lena never expected to be the kind of CEO that had sexual liaisons in her office. She definitely never expected to be one that used company resources to enable her extracurriculars, but here she was, in her office after hours, meeting her superhero paramour. At least most of the staff had gone home.

“I want to see if you’re open to trying something. And if you’re not ok with it that’s perfectly alright with me, I just want to test the waters so to speak.”

“Ohh, does Lena Luthor have a kinky streak?” She couldn’t help but laugh at the dorky way the hero wriggled her eyebrows. There was really only one other person Lena laughed this much around, so the youngest Luthor was surprised to learn the Girl of Steel could be so endearing.

“Yes, it’s how I manifest my evil Luthor genes. But in all seriousness, Supergirl, it’s just a suggestion, and one I don’t want you to follow through with if you’re not comfortable.” She sauntered over to the safe on the other side of the room, ensuring to give Supergirl a good show, knowing she was fully on display. All of those etiquette classes were finally paying off. She opened the safe, unleashing a greenish-teal glowing rock, turning back towards Supergirl, feeling uncharacteristically nervous.

“It’s a synthetic substance I made, um, it counteracts some of the effects of the yellow sun, but without all of the poisonous side effects of Kryptonite. I, well, I was thinking if we had it, you wouldn’t need to hold back so much. I mean we definitely don’t need to use it, there’s nothing wrong with how we do things. It’s really good. Like mind blowingly good, I just know you always have to stay in control and this would allow you to, uh, let go a little more. But, please say something because now I’m rambling, and it’s really not a becoming look on me.”

“Aw, I think it’s cute. The great Lena Luthor, rambling like she has a schoolgirl crush.” _Dear God, am I blushing? She better be using her heat vision or something, as I do_ not _blush._ Supergirl approached Lena, not touching the glowing rock in the woman’s hand, but looking at it closely. “I don’t feel sick or anything. I actually feel pretty normal. I’m moving a little slower, and everything’s a little quieter. Like I can’t hear anything outside this room, but I can still hear your heart beating.”

“We can put it away anytime.” Supergirl was directly in front of Lena now, raising her gaze from the rock in the woman’s hand to meet her eyes, the hunger from before gleaming back at her.

“Let’s give it a try. I want to test a theory.” Before Lena could inquire what that theory was, she felt Supergirl lift her up, causing her to wrap her legs around the hero’s waist as she carried her to the desk. “Yup, I can still lift you, though I don’t think I could do it with one hand.”

Lena dropped the glowing rock into an empty clear vase on her desk, giving the room a green glow. “So tell me Supergirl, what’s your next hypothesis.”

“Oh, it’s pretty simple, I want to see how many times I can make you cum before breaking your desk.” Before Lena could argue that was more of a question than a hypothesis, the other woman surged forward in a kiss, pushing her knee in between Lena’s legs, making the CEO forget all about scientific semantics.

* * *

 “Danvers, where you at?”

“Sawyer and I were following up a lead on that alien bank heist. Just about to head back, why?”

“No big, I was trying to get through to Kara but her comms were off.”

“That’s weird, she’s usually on patrol right now. Did you try her cell?” Alex’ guard was up, feeling herself prepare to jump into big sister protective mode.

“Yeah, her personal and work. Both went straight to voicemail.”

“Shit. What’s her last known location? Can you trace it?”

“Huh, that’s strange. It looks like she last pinged a tower near L Corp about an hour ago. Then nothing. And, well”

“What is it Winn?”

“It’s probably nothing, but, there’s a strange reading coming out of L Corp right now. Almost like Kryptonite but not quite.” That wasn’t good. Alex had always thought Kara was a little too trusting with the youngest Luthor. Even if Lena herself wasn’t like the rest of her family, there’s no way she would be able to remove all of the Luthor sympathizers from L Corp.

“I’m on my way.”

* * *

 “Oh God, that’s the last one. I don’t think I can take anymore.” As it turned out, Lena was utterly spent before Supergirl broke the desk, though it wasn’t for lack of effort.

“You know, usually when people say I’m a God, I actually have all of my powers.” Supergirl slowly eased her hand out, shooting a cocky grin as Lena let out an involuntary shudder at the sight of the hero slowly licking each finger. The hero shifted their positions so that the Super was now sitting on the CEO’s desk, with Lena straddling her lap. Lena was glad for the other woman’s arms wrapped around her holding her in place, as she’s not certain she would stay upright without the help.

“Yes, well, here I was naively thinking this would give me a better chance at walking away from one of our encounters.” She rested her head on the other woman’s shoulders. “As it stands, I lost count of how many times I ca-”

Suddenly the door to the CEO’s office was kicked in, followed by shouting. She could vaguely make out Jess warning the agents not to enter, but it was too late. It all unfolded in a manner of seconds, but it felt much longer to Lena.

“GET OFF MY SISTER YOU BITCH.” Wait, that voice was familiar. And sister? Before Lena could process the scene around her, she felt the hero’s hands loosen, probably preparing for action.  Unfortunately for Lena, she still hadn’t fully recovered movement in her legs, and without the hero holding her in place, she slid onto the floor.

Turning her head towards the entrance, she could see several black clad agents in full riot gear holding assault rifles. _Is that the cop that arrested me? What the hell?_  Before Lena could make sense of anything, the same voice spoke again, and to her further dismay, it belonged to Agent Danvers. “Ewwww, Kara, gross! Put on some clothes!”

Supergirl didn’t miss a beat, “Excuse me, but I’m not the one busting in here with a fricking swat team.” The hero slid off the desk, helping Lena up off the floor. “It’s not like we invited you here!”

_What was that Agent Danvers said?_   “Wait.” She looked closely at Supergirl, grabbing her by the chin to tilt the hero’s head towards her. “Kara?”

“Umm, oops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So back when I wrote the Lena saying the wrong name crack, this one popped into my head too, but I sat on it for a while because I didn't feel like writing two Lena finds out one shots at the same time, but also because I'm lazy.
> 
> I might do a follow up chapter to this one because I have a few ideas kicking around.


	2. Of Martians and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena takes control in the aftermath of the incident and the Superfriends bring her to the DEO where the CEO leaves J'onn speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another crack attack with a side of holy water.

Ok, so Lena’s best friend Kara Danvers was Supergirl. And Lena was fucking Supergirl. So, by the transitive property, Lena was fucking her best friend. Her best friend, that she had a secret crush on. Her best friend that also didn’t care to mention that she was the Superhero that Lena was casually fucking.  _ Yeah, better put a pin in that one for now.  _ Compartmentalization. Damage Control. These had been drilled into Lena through her Luthor upbringing and certainly would come in handy today. 

Lena took a deep breath and surveyed the room. Honestly, this wasn’t the most traumatic experience she’d had in this office - it probably didn’t even rank in the top five.  _ Wow, isn’t that a testiment to how well my life is going.  _ Even more shocking, Lena was somehow the most composed person left in the room. 

Agent Danvers had shooed most of the other agents out, Jess slinking out with them, before sinking to the ground with her hands in her face, mumbling to herself in the corner. Lena thought she could make out ‘My eyes,’ ‘My baby sister,’ and ‘So much bleach.’ Ok, so she probably needed a minute to regroup. 

The Detective - the only other member of the swat team to hang back - was currently doubled over laughing hysterically, choking out something along the lines of ‘Little D brings the D’ in between gasps. And Supergirl - Kara - was fidgeting nervously, looking around the room, either avoiding eye contact with the Luthor at any cost or having trouble locating her suit without the her X-Ray vision. Or both. 

_ Time to take charge _ . She stood up tall, deciding that everyone in the room had seen everything by now anyway - plus, she knew she was hot, so no shame - and she’d be more commanding standing up straight then fumbling around to put on her clothing. 

“Detective Sawyer, what a pleasure to see you again,” Lena put on her best boardroom voice, “I do have to admit, I still prefer this encounter to your last visit to my office.” That put an immediate halt to the detective’s laughter.

“Oh, uh yeah, not the best of circumstances, but I’m not going to apologize for-”

“Ah, I meant no offense detective, I understand perfectly. You were simply doing your job. As I presume, you and Agent Danvers were doing today.” She appeared to have control of the room.  _ Damn, perhaps I could do a board meeting in the nude. I’m sure the investors would love that.  _ “Trust me, I have seen first hand the good work that Agent Danvers and the other fine folks do at the… um, are we still going with FBI?”

“DEO,” Super- Kara spoke up, “Alex and I work at the DEO, not the FBI.”

“ _ Kara _ ”

“What Alex! You’re the one who told her I’m Kara! Or that I’m Supergirl! Ugh or that we’re both the both of us! Plus,  _ your _ girlfriend knows about the DEO.” Lena perked up for the word girlfriend, but pressed on. There’d be time for all of that later, and if she didn’t press on, the Danvers sisters would likely bicker indefinitely. 

“Right, DEO, thanks Kara.” Lena turned back to the desk to grab the synthetic rock out of the vase, strutting across the room to return it to the lead lined safe, before turning back to Kara. “So, how do you feel?” The hero scanned the room, quickly spinning into her Supersuit before zipping over to Lena, dress in hand.

“Super!” She couldn’t help but smile at the pun. 

“Well, glad that all worked out.” Lena clasped her hands together like she just solved a budget crisis in an accounting meeting, before remembering she was still a little underdressed for the room. 

“Should I…” Kara gestured at the CEO while holding out her clothes

“Yes, I suppose that would be most efficient, thank you Kara.” She was used to Supergirl’s quick movements, but a part of her was having trouble reconciling that it was also Kara.  _ Of course, usually she’s pulling  _ off _ my clothes with such speed and precision.  _ “There now, it seems everyone is good as new, and we can all go on with our evenings.”

“Ok, one question though,” The detective piped in, “What’s the deal with that teal thing? Like I’ve heard of a pet rock, but what was that? A sex rock?”

“Not exactly how I would have phrased it, but yeah, we’re going to have to go down to the DEO to chat about it.” Now that everyone in the room was fully clothed, the senior agent seemed to have regained composure. “And, to uh, sign some paperwork.”

“That seems perfectly agreeable.” Lena was curious to get a peek at this top secret government agency, albeit she would have preferred under different circumstances.  “I’m just going to step out for a moment and send my secretary home for the evening. Or accept her resignation letter, depending on how scarred she is from this escapade.”  _ Lord knows I owe that woman another raise if she somehow stays. _

“We’re gonna need her to sign some papers too, depending on how much she saw.” 

“Oh, because the number of abs Supergirl has is classified information now? Because if that’s the case you’ll have to arrest like half the people on Tumblr.” Lena wasn’t  _ really _ trying to be difficult, but she was doing her best to shield her employee from being inconvenienced by the CEO’s actions again this evening. 

“Wait my abs are on Tumblr?!”

“Lena Luthor has a Tumblr!?”

The eldest Danvers didn’t dignify her sister or girlfriend with a response. “Fine, based on how much she heard. If she knows who Kara is, she signs the papers, those are the rules.” 

As Lena was about to rebut, Kara jumped in to assist.  _ God, it’s like she can read minds. That can’t be a thing, right? I would know if the Supers were mind readers, I should hope.  _  “Alex, I’m sure Jess will sign the NDA, but can we just get a verbal ok from her tonight, and bring the papers to her tomorrow?” Seeing the Kara Danvers puppy eyes coming from the blonde in the Supersuit was a surreal experience. Lena knew she’d cave instantly in the agent’s shoes, though the other woman likely had more experience. “Jess is nice and hasn’t sold out any of Lena’s secrets before. Plus, she’s probably had a rough day. I mean, imagine if you walked in on your boss having sex in their off-”

“Jesus Kara! I do not need that image in my mind too! Yes, fine, we’ll deal with the secretary later. Lena, can you make sure she knows not to tell anyone and agrees to sign the papers when we bring them. We’ll still need you to come to the DEO.”

The CEO offered the superhero a small smile in gratitude, heading out of the office to check on Jess. Even now, it seems, Kara Danvers was still her hero. Perhaps moreso. 

* * *

Agent Vasquez had seen it all, so she couldn’t say she was shocked at the call. A little surprised at the circumstances perhaps, but overall it was pretty expected. Frankly, she assumed Lena Luthor was pulling a Cat Grant and already knew Supergirl’s identity. And it wasn’t surprising that she was involved with Supergirl.  _ I mean I looked into her eyes and knew, c’mon, you don’t need to like like girls to know there’s no heterosexual explanation for that. _

Reaching her destination, she gave a light tap on the door before stepping in. “Oh good, you’re still here. The director sent me down - Apparently Agent Danvers called and Supergirl’s identity has been compromised again.”

“Good thing I keep these prepared,” Pam didn’t seem shocked, but she’d heading DEO’s HR department since before Supergirl was dubbed, so she’d seen this before. “Generic or custom?”

“Generic NDA should be fine for one. Definitely custom for the other.”

“Oh interesting, who is it. Did Cat Grant finally admit she knows? Or is the president in town?”

“Nah, she’s on a yacht somewhere. Or in a yurt? Maybe in Yemon? She’s definitely not in town. And, c’mon it’d be all over the news if our fair lady of the nation were here.”

“Ah, so Luthor it is. I’ll presume Lena and not Lillian, then, since there are no alarm bells going off.”

“You are correct as always.” She expects the woman to start typing, or at least printing out a form, but instead she simply opens a desk drawer and pulls out two packets of paper. 

“Don’t look so surprised, Vasquez. After incident number 8, I developed a system. I started doing week doing monthly updates of custom NDAs for the most likely high profile candidates to learn her secret; and I always have several copies of the generic on hand. So how’d Kara do it this time?”

“Well, since you got these so quick, I guess we have a moment to dish. That’s the best part - it wasn’t that Danvers that split the beans this time. Alex did! And just wait til you hear how.”

* * *

“So let me get this straight.” They were at the DEO, debriefing Winn, while Alex got J’onn up to speed. Lena was counting her blessings that they let her stay with some familiar faces in the squad room, half expecting to be carried off behind bars upon arrival.

“Oh, I think this is anything but straight.” Maggie was suprised when someone besides herself laughed at the quip. “Yes, high five me, Luthor! I knew I always liked you.”

“Your literal only interactions with her are getting shot in her building, arresting her in her office with Kara about to tear you apart, and walking in on her boning Kara.” 

“Yes, but, I got with Alex after getting shot, and she was pretty cool about the being arrested thing especially when she told Kara to stand down, so those are points in her favor. And today’s incident was absolutely hilarious and I can’t wait to tease both Danvers about it for years to come, so that’s another point. But by the looks of it, I’d say Kara was doing the boning. Aw, look how red little Danvers and little Luthor are getting. See, it’s fun already!”

“Ok, guys can we stop focusing on the my sex life part of this story?”

“Right yeah” Winn looked around, probably to make sure Alex or J’onn weren’t hovering nearby to chastise the group, “Ok, so the glowy rock?”

“The sex rock!”

“Ugh, I really should have given that thing a name.” Lena was glad Kara had such close friends, but it was late and this was getting tiring. She hadn’t even signed the NDA or been interviewed (or interrogated) by the director yet. “It’s not a sex rock, though, we of course did use it for that purpose today while testing its capabilities. It’s a synthetic substance I designed to combat some of the effects of yellow sun, without the side effects from radiation poisoning exhibited in substances such as Kryptonite.”

“Yeah, ok, save the science stuff for the nerds, Luthor. Should we call it Sextonite?” Maggie supplied. 

“That is very cool Luthor, and I’ll probably want to nerd out with you about it later. But right now it’s almost midnight, and I think it’d be cool to call it Kryptobang. Or Coitonite?”

“Ew, coitonite is gross. How about Stryptonite?” 

“Ohh nice on Kara” 

“Really, Kara? You too?” Maggie and Winn were both high fiving Supergirl, as Lena shook her head, so none of them noticed the Director’s approach. Well, Lena assumed he was the director, based on the authoritative way he spoke and how the other three flinched upon realizing he’d arrived. 

“Ahh glad to see our resident hero, tech agent, and NCPD liason hard at work. Ms. Luthor, we’re ready for you now.”

While somewhat nervous, Lena was mostly glad to get this over with, so she could go home and crash. She skipped breakfast and dinner and only had a Kale salad for lunch, so she was running low on energy at this point. (Yes, she may have skipped two of those meals because she was busy fucking Supergirl, but still). Speaking of, she glanced back at Kara, who upon reading Lena’s hesitant look quickly followed along. 

She took another look at the man, noticing something familiar about him. He looked just like her mother’s cronie, but without the cyborg eye. This man didn’t look like he intended to hurt her, but, then again, neither did her mother’s sidekick at first. Lena kept her composure, doing her best not to let the panic show on her face but she also grabbed onto Supergirl’s hand tightly. If the hero minded the contact, she didn’t let it show, instead rubbing reassuring circles on the back of Lena’s hand with her thumb. 

And while that worked well to solve Lena’s immediate fear, she was having a new wave of panic as the realization hit her that this hand wasn’t just Supergirl’s hand; it was also Kara’s hand. Kara’s soft hand that she’d wanted to hold was actually the same hand rubbing circles around her clit this morning. The same hand that thrust inside of her time and time again this evening. The same hand that- 

“A’hem,” The Director cleared his throat loudly, pulling Lena back to reality. “Well, we’re here. At the conference room. Supergirl, why don’t you go in and sit with Ms. Luthor a moment while I check in with Agent Danvers.”

“Weren’t you just with-”

“You know, while you're in there, feel free to get Ms. Luthor up to speed on my identity too. In fact I insist you do. I’m sure Pam included it in her NDA.”

Lena entered the room with Kara. It seemed like a normal conference room and she was pretty relieved, half expecting an interrogation room or a holding cell. “What did he mean by his real identity? Does it have anything to do with the fact that he looks just like the person my mother has do her dirty work?”

“Yeah, it totally does. So, long story short - and I promise I will answer any and all questions later about this and y’know everything else today, but I doubt J’onn will be long. Anyway, my foster dad Jeremiah and Hank Henshaw - your mom’s Hank Henshaw, sometimes J’onn uses that name too - worked for the DEO and disappeared on a mission a long time ago. They were super injured and presumed dead but as he was dying J’onn met Jeremiah whose dying wish was for J’onn to protect his girls - me and Alex - so J’onn showed up at the DEO taking over Henshaw’s identity and became director. Oh, and at some point Cadmus found the real Henshaw and Jeremiah and turned them into cyborgs.”

“Ok. But why do they look the same?” 

“Whoops, forgot the most important part. J’onn’s a martian! Which is pretty cool, right? But he’s the last one sorta so that’s sad and complicated, but we don’t have time to get into that because there’s this whole genocide thing.” 

“So Martians can…”

“Shapeshift. So that’s how J’onn looks like Hank. But he’s been doing it for a while now so he probably feels pretty comfortable in that body. His real skin is pretty cool too thought, you might have seen it on the news.”

“Ok. That makes sense. I think. Or about as much sense as anything else these days.” Lena growing more and more certain she was in an influenza induced coma somewhere or that one of her relatives had finally successfully drugged and kidnapped her, but on the off chance this day was real, she was not going to break composure now. “So the Department of Extraterrestrial Operations is actually led by an alien?”

“That’s a whole other longer story, that we can totally get into someday. But the short answer is yes, though a lot of people don’t know.”

Before Lena could prod further, the Director returned and Kara departed the room, after giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. For a second, she thought the hero would give her a kiss on the cheek, but it was just wishful thinking.  _ Ugh, when did I get so soft. _

“Ms. Luthor, I’d like to discuss this synthetic substance. Our technical agent said that it bares a lot of qualities similar to kryptonite, which is why our sensors picked it up. We need to know as much as we can about it to assure it won’t hurt our Kryptonian friends. Additionally, we intend to see if there are any useful applications we could take advantage of here at the DEO.”

“Certainly Director. As to your first point, I’m more than happy to discuss the substance, and I feel rather confident it does not render negative affects to Kryptonians, based on the exhaustive trials we’ve run.” _ Oh boy, were they exhaustive. _ Lena always loved field tests but this brought it to a whole new level. Images of the various positions Supergirl had her in, the pure uninhibited look of hunger on her face, knowing she could go at Lena full force. It was quite the learning experience. And the fact that it was actually Kara wearing that look the whole time was equally thrilling and confusing. 

_ Stop it Luthor, be gay later, answer the man’s questions now.  _ “As to your second point, while I am not opposed to assisting the DEO, I did not become a CEO at the age of 24 by neglecting the needs of my business, so we’ll have to come to some sort of formal arrangement if you’d like to partner together.” While using company resources to help her have more carefree sex with her alien lover was not necessarily the most professional executive move, Lena had always planned on potentially monetizing it. Plus, she worked on it in after hours, so it wasn’t totally irresponsible. 

Generally after Supergirl had made a late night visit to her office, Lena would go downstairs, the throws of passion still fresh on her mind. How many a night while tinkering in the lab, she fantasized about Supergirl showing up and taking her right there. And with her new invention, her and Super- Kara- if Kara still wanted to that is, could try out so many more things. She wondered how vanilla Kara was. Before today, she would have guessed very, but after fucking Supergirl for weeks, she knew she could have a rougher side, and that was even while holding back. Lena’s mind fluttered with possibilities.  _ Hmm, we could potentially introduce toys. Some kryptocuffs made with the stryptonite are a possibility.  _

Lena left her trance at the sound of the director’s coffee mug dropping, or perhaps shattering in his hand if the coffee covering his fist was any indication. “Supergirl! I know you're listening, get back in here!” Lena wasn’t sure what would cause such an abrupt change from the seemingly stoic man, but was glad to see Kara re-enter the room. 

“Supergirl, I think you may have left out some  _ important _ details regarding martians. You may take Ms. Luthor home now - I trust you picked up the papers from Pam.” Lena had no idea why the man was tapping his temple, but whatever the implication was, it made Kara turn bright red. “Ms. Luthor, that’s enough for now; thank you for your cooperation tonight, as always. We’ll be in touch.”

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and led her back through the DEO, face still red, not stopping until they were outside. “I know you’re not the biggest fan of flying, but that’s probably the best way to get you home.” Lena simply nodded, still trying to unravel what just happened. 

She pressed Kara while they were in the air, “So, what did the Director mean about important details regarding martians?”

“I may have forgotten to mention that martians can read minds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did my brain even go here? And why am I still thinking of more ideas for this crack verse?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to submit prompts or talk shit @ vagiilante.tumblr.com


End file.
